narutoloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Deidara
Deidara was the youngest son of Airi Midorikawa, youngest member of Akatsuki, and was partnered by Sasori and Tobi. Background Deidara was the last born out of his fellow siblings in Iwagakure. Like his sister Matsuo, he did not suffer from any long-term diseases, unlike Shinobu, who suffered from asthma, and Aiko, who suffered from an unknown heart disease. After Deidara was born, they were seperated from each other and put into distant foster homes, where he spent her entire childhood. He grew a heavy resentment towards his new home, constantly rebellious against his guardians and getting punished several times, nearly getting ousted out. His hostile nature was even more so provoked by the children, who constantly picked at him for the fact of the "mouths" on his hands. He even got into a fist fight with one of them, nearly beating him to death and barely being stopped from his "parents". Eventually, however, he discovered what would soon to be his greatest talent: explosive clay. Upon self-instruction and teachings, he became more experienced with it, testing it out often as soon as he got chances to go outside. This is what most likely spurred his hobby of experiementing with explosions. Eventually, he set his sights on the despised orphanage, and with enough explosive clay, annihilated the entire facility, killing all of the children and parents. When he was old enough, he readily abandoned the village for the opportunity of using his "art" more frequently. He became an assassin bomber for hire, not caring who he worked with as long as he could use his artwork. Sometime after Orochimaru left Akatsuki, Deidara was located by Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori, who were under the orders of the leader, Pain, to recruit him. Deidara refused at first, resulting in Itachi challenging him, promising to leave him alone if Deidara won. Deidara willingly accepted Itachi's challenge, but was easily defeated by Itachi's Sharingan, and joined the Akatsuki. Deidara, having taken a huge blow to his ego, carried a murderous loathing for Itachi and other Uchiha for the rest of his life, although he was intelligent enough to recognize Itachi as a more powerful opponent. However, he did take steps during his time with Akatsuki to get revenge on Itachi, such as taking steps to counter Genjutsu. Personality Quick to be angered and annoyed, Deidara was very hot-headed. Something of a sadistic arsonist, he was not above relishing a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion (e.g. blowing off the heads of Sand ninja sentries shortly after his debut). Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts, roughly translated as "yeah" or "hmmm". Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, believing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead. One of Deidara's catchphrases, "Art is an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da), was originally coined by famous Japanese abstract artist Tarō Okamoto (several of Deidara's explosives have resembled Okomoto's works too). Deidara was very proud of his art, to the point that he was simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to frequent overconfidence in battle. Deidara referred to his partner Sasori as Master Sasori (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna), out of respect for him as a fellow artist. He also admitted, at least outwardly, that Sasori was more powerful than he was. In spite of this, Deidara wasn't above goading his partner, and they frequently squabbled over the nature of true art (Deidara holding that art is transient and departing quickly; Sasori believing fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future). This reflected their individual natures (Deidara made clay sculptures that exploded; Sasori made long-lasting puppets out of humans). Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Sasori's death. Deidara's partnership with his second partner, Tobi, however, was very different. Tobi apparently held a great respect for Deidara, and frequently called him "senpai" (先輩, senior). Tobi's carefree and goofy personality did not please Deidara, who believed that all Akatsuki members should be calm and serious. Tobi frequently and unintentionally angered Deidara, which usually resulted in him attacking Tobi in a comedic fashion (e.g. blasting him with his exploding clay or strangling him with his legs). In battle, however, the two quickly set aside their differences, and worked well together. Deidara also seemed to have a minor sense of respect for Tobi, as shown when he apologised to his partner in his thoughts before he initiated his Self-Destruction Technique.